Time OF Dying
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Team Seven fought Itachi...oneshot


**Twinny: Okay, this fic is for one of meh crack buddy.**

**Gigi: Damn straight it is!!**

**Kei: …Yah know, your crack buddies are like, I dunno, crazy?**

**Twinny: Yeah…and what are you going to do about it?**

**Kei: Destroy a yaoi pic?**

**Twinny: Do it and I'll destroy **_**you**_**…**

**Warning/Disclaimers: I dun own anything from the **_**NARUTO**_** cast to Three Days Grace…even Itachi and the song '_Time Of Dying'_…**

* * *

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

"Naruto!! No!! Don't die…" Sasuke sobbed as he clutched Naruto's deadly paled hand. Forget the god damned Uchiha attitude! Naruto was fucking dying!! He wouldn't act like this for any other person. Sure, they were all important to him but he and Naruto were closer. They had a relationship that they kept in secret. They were fighting Itachi a year later, after Naruto brought Sasuke back from going to Orochimaru. Itachi somehow managed to stab Naruto in the stomach and Kyuubi wasn't healing Naruto. He was bleeding and pale. The tan complexion was gone and smell of death was in the air. Sakura and Kakashi were lying unconscious under a shade of a tree.

"Don't…cry…Sas--uke," Naruto manage to rasp out. Sasuke knew talking caused Naruto be in much pain.

"Don't talk Naruto. You'll be fine. You're not gonna die," Sasuke choked out between his sobs with a fake smile pasted on his face. Naruto smiled. He knew he was going to die anyway. The god damned fox refuses to heal the nasty stab in his stomach because he wants out. Even if it's in another world or dimension. Kyuubi said something about not being solid gives him an immortal life, even his host died. He just can't go back to earth but can rule over Hell once more.

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

Naruto knew he wasn't going to become the Rokudaime or be known as a hero. Everyone in Konoha hated him, including the council...or so he thought. They wouldn't want a _demon_ as Hokage. Nooo…they wouldn't have it like that. They rather have the last Uchiha be the Rokudaime. All except for his team, Tsunade, Jiraya, the rookie nine, some of jounin and some ANBU. The whole village still sees him as a demon and doesn't deserve to live. They see him as an abomination, lower than the dirt or trash on the street. They don't care if he live or die even after many years of proving he can overcome anything that gets in his way, they still hated him for something he can't control.

He wanted to laugh. He wanted to get away from it all. He wanted to…but he can't. He was lying on ground in a pool of his own blood with Sasuke clutching his hand, telling him not to die.

"Don't…worry…Sasuke…" he gave a strangled cough. "I won't…leave you. I…will always watch over…you. Even…in…the…next life," he smiled, a real, genuine smile. Naruto breathed his final breath and went limp. Sasuke stared wide eyed as he gathered Naruto limp form into his arms.

"Naruto…You can't die!! You can't leave me …all alone," Sasuke said, while whispering the last part.

"What happened to _'I won't ever give up!'_? Why are you giving up now?! Giving up on life…? Why?! Answer me!! Why? Just…why?" Sasuke half screamed, half asked while burying his face in Naruto chest and cried to his heart content.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Kakashi and Sakura chose that time to be conscious again and ran over to where Sasuke and Naruto were. Sakura gasped with unshed tears while Kakashi stood there, his visible eye closed, as if in memories. They saw Sasuke holding Naruto in a pool of blood…Naruto's blood.

"Naruto? Get up…you're pulling one of your pranks aren't you? …And you managed to get Sasuke to play along to didn't you?" Sakura asked with sad laugh, trying to convince herself to belief Naruto still alive and will open his eyes and will give them one of his fox like grins and say "Got cha!!". But atlas, the painful reality hit them. Sakura unshed tears became an unstoppable flow and Kakashi turned away.

Their long time friend/teammate was dead and isn't coming back.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

They bought Naruto's body back to Konoha to be buried. Almost one tenth of Konoha came to his funeral, the people whose life he had changed and or touched. Even the Sand Siblings, Tazuna, Inari and many more paid their respect. All but one person. Sasuke. He stayed home that day, remembering all the times he had spent with the blonde. Good ones, bad ones…all of them.

A month after Naruto's burial, Sasuke was followed by a small fox with golden fur. Words before Naruto died came back to him; _"I'll always watch over you. Even in the after life."_ Sasuke smiled. Guess Naruto did live up to his words…Even after death.

* * *

**Twinny: So, how yah like it?**

**Esta: You killed Naruto, using Itachi…**

**Kei: I dunno…at least you killed your fifth favorite character…Guess that's a start.**

**Twinny: Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
